Monster
by sheep bee
Summary: Sumera Mayonaka, an Oni Nonpu, is avoided by everyone other than Aido and Kain. But what will Kaname think when he first meets her? Will he think her a monster like the others? KanameXoc
1. Avoidance

Monster

KanameXoc

Sumera Mayonaka

Flames licked my body as I screamed. A body fell on top of me, knocking me to the ground. I struggled under the heavy thing. Its hands found my neck and squeezed. I couldn't breathe. I clawed at the fingers and the body stood, holding me off the ground. I kicked, trying to get away from him. "You girl! You monster! Look what you did! Look at the destruction you caused!" He shook me. "I'm going to kill you just like you did to my family!" He pulled a sword from his belt. "I'm going to destroy you Oni Nonpu! Don't you ever forget it! I'll hunt you down and destroy you!" He struck me in the stomach with the sword, "Don't you ever forget!"

"No!" I sat straight up in bed, attempting to catch my breath and calm my racing heart. My jet black chin length hair stuck to my face, wet with sweat, and my silver lined black eyes shot around the room wide with terror. I found myself in the ethereal room that I had went to sleep in. No fire, no blood, no bodies. I sighed in what must have been relief. I looked at the clocked and hurriedly leapt out of bed. "It's already five?!" I wouldn't be so tired if the nightmares hadn't kept me awake all night.

I took a quick shower and put on my Night Class uniform, wearing a white turtle neck under it to hide the curse's seal. It was my first day at Cross Academy. . . Or was it night? My first class. I grabbed my deep crimson messenger bag full of my first days books. My hair was left down, wet and dripping as I slipped on my shoes and ran down the stairs to where everyone else was waiting for six o' clock. I sighed as I swiped a look at the large grandfather clock in the corner, seeing I still had twenty minutes until the doors opened. "Sumi!" I looked at Aido, who was waving at me. I laughed at the blonde and ran over to stand next to him and his cousin, Kain.

"Ohayo Aido sempai, Kain-sempai." Aido ruffled my wet hair, "Ready for class Sumi-chan?" I nodded, "I hope so. I don't really have any other choice do I?" Aido laughed. "That's true." We stood for the twenty minutes just talking. They had to be my only friends at the Moon Dorms. Everyone else just really avoided me because of what I was. Although Kaname really just avoided everyone. "Alright everyone!" We turned to see the always over-excited Ichijo Takuma, "Everyone get in order!" I waved to my friends and moved to the very end of the line. The lines were in order by rank. Purebloods in front, level B's, then C's, until it finally reached me, who wasn't even a vampire at all. Just a girl with a demon sealed inside who wasn't in full control of her powers.

The doors opened and the screaming started. I held my ears as the fan girls squealed and shouted name after name. I felt bad for Yuki Cross, adoptive daughter of the headmaster and prefect, who always had difficulty controlling them while all Zero had to do was glare. "Ladies! Getting more and more beautiful every day!" Aido threw his hands in the air and the girls screamed. I sighed, they wouldn't act like this if Aido hadn't encouraged them. Yuki fell as I passed her, so I ran over and offered her my hand.

"Are you okay Cross-san?" She used my hand to get up, smiling sheepishly. "I am now, Mayonaka-san. Arigato." I smiled warmly, "Don't worry about it. I have to go now. Bye!" I ran to catch up with the class as they walked into the class halls.

I sighed as I sat next to Aido in the extravagant lunchroom. I lay my forehead on the table, whining as exhaustion affected me. He laughed. "Didn't catch much sleep last night?" I tilted my head and looked at him, "You have no idea." I was glad he didn't. I didn't want anymore attention from anyone about the nightmares that my problem caused, even if they all already knew about my demon. "Why don't you eat something?" He passed me a plate. I sat up, yawning and looking at the silver tin plate and what sat on it. I used a knife and fork to cut a small slice of the steaming steak and chewed it slowly. "I'm not that hungry." I pushed the plate back and stood, "I'm going to the library. Come get me when lunch is over." I walked out.

I gasped as I walked into the glorious room filled with books. I had always loved reading. I wasn't sure why and was often teased about it, but I loved it. The way a person could just write the most amazing things. Or they way little scribbles in ink could possibly form words. How someone's words transported me into another world. It fascinated me. I was at the librarians desk when Kain walked in. "Ohayo Kain-sempai." I took my book from the old woman. "Arigato." We walked to our next class.


	2. Changing

I groaned as I dumped the contents of my bag on my bed, plucking out the useless homework I was assigned. Today wasn't a very good day; I had been avoided by everyone other than Aido and Kain, people gave me dirty looks, the teacher called on me for every question I didn't know but ignored me when I raised my hand, and I had been issued heavy amounts of homework to catch up with the rest of the class. I picked up a heavy textbook and threw it onto my small table along with a few others and many papers. "I'm going to be up all night!" I went to my dresser and chose a pair of black long-sleeved pajamas. I changed out of my uniform and into comfortable clothes, stopping by the bathroom to examine my curse seal.

My eyes widened as I saw the black lines. New lines sprouted from the gothic looking square and from the small diamond inside. It looked as though it was sprouting roots. It was _growing_. I shook my head quickly. "It's nothing to worry about." I walked back into my room and attempted to focus on my homework.

I didn't feel well the next morning as I scampered to the bathroom and heaved. I used a sodden washrag to clean away my face and lay my head on the cool tile wall. I unbuttoned the first few buttons on my pajamas as my body overheated, causing me to sweat profusely. My body trembled. There was knock at the room door and I slammed the bathroom door, "Go away!" There was a knock at the bathroom door, "Sumi? Are you oka-"

"Go away Aido-sempai." There door burst open and I saw the blonde, his eyes a crimson red. "Aido?" My voice was cracked.

"Aido!" Kain was suddenly holding Aido back as he lunged at me. "Control Aido!" Kain towed him out the door and slammed it. I heard his voice muffled, "Don't move Sumera! I'll get Kaname!" I didn't have time to think about what he said as I threw up more. I lay down on the soft bathroom rug in front of the sink, attempting to impede the nausea as I closed my eyes.

The scent of a pureblood vampire filled my nostrils and my eyes fluttered open. "Kaname-sama?" Two burly arms lifted me up, "Sumera? What happened?"

"I only threw up. Why? Is something wrong?"

"Just stay still." He opened the shower curtain and filled up the tub with balmy water. My fingers clutched his uniform as he lowered me in, leaving my pajamas on. His hand held the back of my head, keeping me above the water. I didn't loosen my grasp. My stomach reeled with nausea again. I groaned, clutching his shirt in a death grip. My body burned with heat. It brought me back to the memories of long ago. The memories that I've tried so hard to forget.

_The fires. The flames. The smoke. A little girl screamed. Bodies were all around. Lightning hit the trees around her. The more she screamed, the more destruction she caused. She had caused it: the death of a whole town. A body attacked her, drawing a sword and stabbing her in the stomach. The little girl coughed blood on his face. "I'll kill you Oni Nonpu! Just watch me!" The little girl screamed again and a mass of blackish-blue energy in the shape of a hand swiped at the body, knocking him away. "You're a monster! That's all you'll ever be!" The girl kneeled on her haunches, covering her ears. "No! Don't talk to me! I'm not a monster! I'm not a monster!"_

I gasped and shot up. A soft pale hand lowered me back down gently. "Calm down, you're okay Sumera." I stared at the ceiling, feeling my face in a cold sweat. Kaname's scent filled my nostrils when I took a breath, realizing I wasn't breathing. I heard the groan of the chair as he leaned forward and felt his breath on my neck, "Are you awake for real now? Or are you still dreaming?" I opened my mouth and my voice came out cracked and hoarse, "I'm . . . not a monster . . ."

"Sumi?" His hand moved to my forehead. I grabbed his sleeve and looked at him, meeting his brown-red eyes. "You don't think I'm a monster . . . right Kaname?" His fingers brushed my forehead, "Calm down Sumera. You're not a monster."

"That's not what he said. He told me I was a monster. That he was going to kill me, because he hunted mons . . .sters." I passed out cold again.


End file.
